the_ballads_of_lyr_afinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ages of History
The history of Lyr Afin is broken up into several blocks of time, known as Ages. These ages vary in length and content, but the beginning of each new age is marked by a significant event. Age of Night Lyr Afin's recorded history has hazy beginnings. Each race has a different belief of how the world came to be, but all agree that either a deity or deities lived in a separate world before the creation of the mortal world. This period of time, before the birth of the mortal realm, is referred to as the Age of Night. Age of Dawn- Unknown Span of Time When the first sun rose in the eastern sky, a new Age was ushered in. The period of time after the creation of the world is usually referred to as the Age of Dawn. However, civilization was limited during this Age. Age of Lords- Circa 720 Years When humanoids first began organizing and identifying as civilizations and proper histories were first recorded, Lyr Afin entered a period of time known as the Age of Lords. Murian documents are the best resource for study on the Age of Lords. They record that early elves were organized into tribes around chieftains, while humans organized into powerful monarchies ruled by Kings. The power struggles of the day are what gave this time period its name. Age of Curiosity- 493 Years Sailing and the building of ships was occasionally undertaken for fishing purposes, but rarely as a means of travel. Up until the end of the Age of Lords, the denizens of Lyr Afin had little interest in exploration or trade. However, around the seven hundred and twentieth year of the Age of Lords, several individuals across Lyr Afin began to lead their civilizations into a new age of exploration and enlightenment. When Tarnistok the Mariner, a human sailor, set out from Freedom's End and landed on Proluasa, sparking the first recorded interaction between humans and elves, the Age of Curiosity began. Cartographers began to compile maps of the islands, and civilizations began to interact on an unprecedented scale. Age of War- 49 Years In the year 493 of Curiosity, a new power was on the rise. After a thirteen year war, a single human warlord had conquered every kingdom on the human island of Lakasa. Every king bowed before this supreme lord, and this warlord claimed he was chosen by heaven to be the Executor of Justice in the mortal world. This man was known as Akalis, and he claimed the title of Emperor of Lakasa. However, his hunger for power was not satiated. Akalis spent the next five years building an army and fleet on his island base Freedom's End, the adopted home of Tarnistok the Mariner. Akalis soon launched his fleet to claim colonies across Lyr Afin. When the first ship landed on Kerunjasa's southern shore, the Age of War had begun. Akalis spent the next twenty-seven years fighting elven coalitions to claim territories across Lyr Afin. He died of battle wounds in 28 of the Age of War, but his son carried on the battle. Eventually, humanity would control all of Lyr Afin. Age of Man- 348 Years The Age of Man marks mankind's domination of Lyr Afin. Age of Elves The Age of Elves marks the era in which the elven races banded together and took most of Lyr Afin back from mankind. This Age ended when the elven confederation fell into continual disagreements and turmoil, eventually dissolving. The elves are once more a collection of small, divided powers. Age of Possibility The Age of Possibility is the current age. It is a time in which any group can achieve their goals, and any future is possible. Mankind has the chance to restore their empire. The elves can reunite if fortune aids them. Even the gods see a great stake in the coming Age. The Caelephaux and the Void Lords are making plans to return to the world of mortals, and Poetta's Edict still forbids the Foreborn from entering the mortal realm to fight the forces of darkness.